Jessie and Brock
by NevemTeve
Summary: Can Jessie help Brock to solve his biggest problem? Not Brocketshippy!


Legal disclaimer: Every character and Pokémon belongs to their right owner (Nintendo and associates I guess).  
Note for reader: Sorry for grammar and syntax errors, my English is really weak

**Jessie and Brock**

Usually it never irked Jessie Wayne to devise who to blame if something went wrong, but the actual case was quite different. First, there were none else present but Brock Gneiss, one of the Twerps; second, she had to admit that he could hardly be responsible for the snow-storm, and without him she might have not reached the cave offering shelter.

Troubles began when she first heard about this mission; generally she was not afraid of anything, but to cross the snowy ridge in winter, and search for unknown Pokémon on the plateau... this sounded far too ominously, she was sure they would get in trouble.

None of them was really surprised when they met the Twerp Team once again. There were no enmity this time, or at least it terminated soon when they glimpsed a well-know blue and white coloured bird Pokémon flying above them. They all knew what the sight of Articuno was supposed to mean in the mountains (except for Ash who had to ask Dexter about). Luckily Brock remembered that there were some caverns in the nearby cliff where they could find shelter. Anyhow they hurried; they had to pass the last few hundred metres in raging snow-storm. Even so they all could have reached the safety of the cavern, if the avalanche had not come. Jessie and Brock were dropped behind only by a metre or two from the others, but this was enough for the snow-slide to sweep them away from their fellows.

After hours of struggle they reached another cavern; this was much smaller than the one in which their fellows found shelter, but still could be as good as that. They were only by a few seconds quicker than the snow; they'd just stepped in when the falling avalanche covered over the entrance, changing the former dusk into almost complete darkness.

'How do we get out of here?' asked Jessie apprehensively. 'And what had happened with the others?'

'Most likely the snow-storm will rage all night, so far we cannot do anything, in the morning will somehow dig ourselves out from here,' tried Brock comfort her, 'The others must be worrying for us, luckily the snow closed them into their cavern, too.'

'"Luckily"?!' she demanded.

'Just try and imagine what would happen if they happened to go out into the snow-storm to search for us,' they both could imagine James hopelessly seeking them; somehow they knew that Ash and Misty would not risk their life for them, 'but this way we are all safe and sound. What matters more, the most of the supplies remained at them.'

The two of them had some blankets, one sleeping-bag (almost suitable for two), and food for some days. Against the cold they had some bars of chocolate (from Brock's backpack) and a little bottle of sake (from Jessie's secret stock). They had some candles, and a spirit-stove, but no fire-wood at all.

'Jessie, ' he started feeling embarrassed, 'if we do not want to chill, we have to sleep together... I mean side by side... huddled together for warmth,' he finished with his face burning.

Jessie hesitated a little, but she had to admit that Brock was right: 'Okay, but I'd not like if you'd try _anything_... it would be the most embarrassing for me if they were to find me with your dead body tomorrow morning...'

The mere assumption that he could even _think_ about something with Jessie seemed quite flattering for Brock, but he tried to answer in neutral tone: 'I do not plan anything that you might have thought.'

Even he himself did not understand how came he, who was able to fall in love with almost every attractive girl, never had a crush on Jessie... Maybe because he assumed that she and James is a couple? At least he was sure enough that James Morgan was in love with her.

It was rather embarrassing to lay huddled together; Jessie rested her head on Brock's shoulder, her hair tickled his nose. Brock had to admit that he felt much more cramped than Jessie. He just could not find any solution how to hold her in his arms without touching her body. Finally Jessie could not stand it any more:  
'Brock Twerp, could you please relax a bit? Maybe you could imagine that I'm a friend of yours... oh, wait, I don't want to overload your power of conception... if I were your sister, you would not feel easier?

This thought shocked Brock's mind. He'd known Jessie, the crooked criminal, for a long time. Seen her triumphant and disappointed, angry and gentle, wearing TR-uniform and disguise... and sometimes, for instance in the snack-attack of Snorlax, they'd been standing on the same side... But could he imagine, how would he feel if she were his sister? For first this seemed impossible, but he was trying hard. Surprising even himself it took him only a few minutes to achieve quite a success.

'Please, Jessica, listen to me,' he started in his calming and gentle tone he reserved for innocent little things who were unable to take care of themselves, like his siblings, Ash, and Misty, 'There won't be any trouble if we are careful... at least I hope so. First, blanket yourself carefully; if you feel cold, put your hat on; whenever you wake up in the night, rub your nose and ears, to see if they haven't frozen, wriggle you toes too; and, of course, check if I'm still alive... I mean, wake me up too.'

'And don't you dare drink more sake, don't you know how dangerous it is to drink in cold like this!? And I'd like you to take your job more seriously, you may not want your family to be ashamed because of you; what Mum would say if you knew that you always disappoint your boss!? And you mustn't be so rude with you partners; besides, you and this James Morgan have been hanging around together for years, we'd like to know how serious this relation is; have he introduced you to his parents yet?'

'And I hope you're training your Pokémon diligently, and don't give them too much sweet, and if you run out of the Brock-made poké-chow, you don't forget to order more...'

'_Little Bro_, I'm two years older than you, and I'm perfectly able to take care about myself, thank you. And regarding James: _I_ cannot propose _him_, anyhow I'd like to. Please tell our Folks that...' she suddenly interrupted herself, maybe this idea worked too well... She did not want to explain how strange she felt: like he would really care of her, like she'd have a family... They both were silent for a while.

Anyway Brock felt a lot easier... maybe Jessie would answer a question, actually _the question_ for which he himself had not found answer for many years.

'Jessica, may I ask something? You are a girl, aren't you?' he felt a bit stupid, so he quickly went on 'Well, I know, you are a TR-agent as well, and you are _Chainer Jess_ of the bike gang of Sunny town, and... Oh, well, you just have to know: What's wrong with me? Why doesn't any girl love me?'

'Any time I meet a Nurse Joy, an Officer Jenny, or any pretty girl, always the same thing happens: I fall in hopeless love with her, the world became pink, I'm flying towards her on the wings of my feelings, and then, when I kneel down to confess my love, Misty appears and drags me away explaining _'Poor Brock once again have fallen into a fit, don't you mind,'_ and the girl just marvels.'

In any other time Jessie would have answered 'with all I know about love affairs, you won't go any farther', but now she felt that she should try and help him.

'Maybe we could approach it this way: let's assume that you want to catch a Vulpix, and know where you can find a troop of them. What do you do? I guess you just go there, choice to nicest of them, throw your Poké-Ball, and hope the best.'

This question made Brock feel outraged:  
'Jessica, with this attitude you will never ever be a Pokémon-Master! Pokémon are sensitive beings, they have personality; you must understand them! It will be useful if _I_ explain what to do if you want to get a Vulpix.'

'The most important question is not "Which one do you want to get?", but "Which one of them could like you?" You have to visit them every day, wait, and listen, trusting that your patience overcome their reluctance.'

'It may take weeks, months, or the rest of your life, you cannot urge it... And finally, if you are lucky, and you do everything well, understand the almost unnoticeable signs, there came the day when you'll know which one could _perhaps_ be yours.'

'This is the hardest: you should decide that you will try to befriend only your chosen one, and give up every others... this is the only way, Pokémon are sensible beings, you cannot make fool of them.'

'If you want your chosen Pokémon to love you, first you have to love them. Then you yourself will enjoy every minutes of the friend-making, as you are getting closer to them, day by day a little more, just as they let you... you cannot urge or force anything'

'If you are experienced enough, and listen for every glance and motion of theirs, you will know if they enjoy your company or not. You have to try and approach them when they like it, and leave them alone when they get bored with you.'

'An, of course, you have to get acquainted with them... Who are their friends and who are their enemies; what they like to eat, and what they like to play with... everything, and more than everything. If you work hard and are talented, sometimes you can foretell what they think... that's a wonderful feeling. If you reach this point, you may really hope that the Pokémon may become your fellow; not your _property_ but your _friend_.'

'You mustn't send them away, but you have to let them leave when they want to go. Pokémon do evolve, this is normal way of the life. One day your little Vulpix evolves into a beautiful Ninetales, and maybe they do not need you in their new life... you can't do anything but thank the shared past times and let them go.'

Even Brock was astonished on his oration, and looking at Jessie he saw little tear-drops in her eyes.

'Brock, this was... I wouldn't believe... this was so touching,' she said sincerely. 'I guess you know why I asked about that?'

'No,' he said naively, 'I'd asked you about girls, but you changed the subject to Pokémon...'

'Listen, Brock Twerp,' she returned to her usual tone, 'you have to treat girls just like Pokémon; you have to find the one who could accept you, and gain her love with patient work, just as you have explained right now.'

It took some minutes for these thoughts to conquer Brock's mind, then he started mumbling: 'Well, then... it means... that so far I've made foul of myself... like the one who throws his Poké-balls rashly anywhere relying on the bind chance,' he said feeling both ashamed and relieved.

'Thank you, Jessica! I'll be grateful for ever!' he said happily and hugged her tightly... then, realizing what he was doing, released her, and waited for the punishment closing his eyes firmly. When nothing happened he opened his eyes again, and apologized, 'Sorry, I just... well, I just felt so much thankful to you...'

'Little Bro, you should not be frightened to death whenever you happen to touch me... What will you do if a girl kisses you? Run out of the world?'

Brock's face turned bright red. Jessie had randomly hit his greatest secret... He had never told even to Ash or Misty what had happened between Professor Ivy and him on Valencia Island but now he felt like he could relieve if he confessed everything.

'Jessica, the only time when a woman kissed me... that was... catastrophic... That happened when we visited Valencia Island to fetch the G.S. ball for Professor Oak, and we met Professor Felina Ivy (great scientist, and beautiful women!)... I fell in love with here at once... Maybe Misty was not watchful enough, or this feeling was stronger than any other, even she could not stop me,' he rubbed his ears unconsciously; he ever felt humiliating to be dragged away from the subject of his affection by the ear.

'I asked Professor Ivy to let me stay with her... as her assistant and pupil. I was sure that she would turn me down.'

'But she agreed... that actually shocked me. First I felt frightened, but then I became the happiest man of the world. Of course I felt sorry to leave my friends, but I knew that it was a necessary sacrifice.'

'Everything went perfectly for months, I was happy to be allowed to work for her and learn from her, of course; Jessica, she knew _everything_ about Pokémon that one can know at all... I wish I could tell you how I much learnt from her.'

'And one day there came the disaster. We had been working in the lab till the late evening, as Professor Westwood had asked some data by cable for the new Pokédex, and we felt obliged to complete and send the file on the same day.'

'When finally everything had been finished, the three girls (Dew, Steam and Brook) went to sleep, Felina and I (I mean Professor Ivy and I) lingered a little. We were having a little chat; I made some hot cocoa... Then somehow we collided, she faltered and I had to seize her... I was holding her in my arms... she was so adorable, I could not help but confessed my love for her.'

Having reached the most painful part of his story, Brock closed his eyes.  
'She was looking at me smiling... I was sure she would turn me down with some gentle words... but she _kissed_ me... This was the very first time in my life... I can not tell you what it was like... I felt in heaven for some minutes... or hours... And then, when we broke off...' he was not able to continue.'

'Well?' she urged. 'What happened afterwards?'

'I don't know,' Brock whimpered, 'I just don't know... the next thing I can remember is that I was sitting in a boat in the middle of the sea rowing desperately towards Trovita Island. I did not understand what had happened, I was totally confused... she cannot love me, I thought; it must have been a mistake I was sure.'

'But what happened when you returned to Valencia Island?'

'I have never returned,' confessed Brock. 'I would never dare to let her see me again.'

Jessie had to force herself to stay quiet.  
'So you confessed her your love she kissed you then you _escaped_, and haven't ever returned? Am I right?'

'I daren't return...' he whispered, 'what could she think of me!?'

'Maybe, that you got frightened, as you had never experienced anything like that? Why do not you get back there to ask her personally?'

'She must hate me now, I'm sure... I'm so afraid...'

'Brock Twerp, don't you dare to lie!' she snapped. 'Which frightens you first: that she does not love you, or that she is in love with you?'

'Brock carefully considered the question... Any hard it was, he had to admit that his greatest fear was that Felina (sorry, Professor Ivy!) perhaps still loved him.'

'Jessica, what if she happens to love me? What do I do, how to treat her?' he asked her feeling puzzled. 'How could I know? No girl has ever loved me...'

'Or, if so, you did run away,' she just had to notice. 'I'd say you can leave this part of things to her; I guess she has got more experience in love affairs than you have (except for hopeless pining, of course). For your part, it should be enough if you remember that you have said about treating your Pokémon. If you are as gentle to your lover as to your Pokémon, she won't have reason to complain.'

* * *

Next morning when Brock opened his eyes a weak light indicated that outside the sun was already up. It was not as cold as he had expected, at least the water left in the saucepan had not frozen. He run a quick check: 'My nose, ears, hands, feet; Jessica... we are all right, none of us frozen. Now I should look after the breakfast, and then find a way to get out of here.'

'All right!? Where are the others? Why I am sleeping with Jessie? I hope I haven't done anything I should be ashamed of... I think we were only having a talk about... about my love live... oh, dear! How could I believe her of all people!?'

Recollecting memories of the previous evening, he felt worse and worse. 'Not just I've told her the biggest secret of my life, but I have convinced myself to regard her as my _sister_... I had good reason to do that, but what's now?' he asked himself.

'Certainly Jessie thinks I've made foul of myself. It would be the best to forget that completely... Everything should go on as it had before yesterday evening.'

'Morning, _Little Bro_,' a drowsy Jessie interrupted his thoughts, 'where is my coffee?'

'It'll be ready in no time, Jessica,' he replied automatically, 'till you may have some chocolate, then unfold the sleeping-bag, clean your teeth, and...', and his plan about forgetting everything seemed not working at all.

'And we still have to find a way to get out of here,' he changed the subject. 'I don't know how thick the snow-drift can be, and we do not have any snow-shovel or ice-pick.'

'You have got an Onyx, he could break through the barrier,' she offered, 'but he is too big, he would not fit in here.'

'Yes, he would!' Brock perked up, 'That one you may think of now belongs to Forrest (my oldest brother, currently the Gym Leader); _Pebbles_ is much smaller.

Pebbles was only a few metres long, his body consisted only from six pieces of rock, all of them less than half of a metre. Jessie, fan of the snake-shaped Pokémon found him an adorable little thing.

Pebbles easily crossed the snow-drift which turned out to be only a metre and half thick. It fell to Brock to stay a little and collect their belongings; when a minute or two later he climbed out too, the sunlight was almost dazzling, and the air was wonderfully fresh... Looking back to the entrance of the cave, it now seemed to be a dark and frightening tunnel; it was hard to believe that this dim hole was their shelter last night.

Meanwhile Jessie and Pebbles were having a good time playing in the snow; Brock have never thought that his Onyx can come to like someone so quickly.

'When an Onyx gives you _this_ sign with the tail that means that you may ride him.' he yelled to Jessie. He hasn't remembered that Pebbles ever let a stranger to ride him. That gave him a funny idea about her and Pebbles... shouldn't he...?

'Jessica, you will take good care of him, won't you?' he asked awkwardly. 'And won't you give him to Giovanni?' he added with a sudden thought.

'You want to give me your Onyx?' she asked unbelievingly, feeling the world turning upside down. 'You remember who I am, don't you? Jessie of Team Rocket, the crooked Pokémon-thief, and...'

'Pebbles seems not to care about that... maybe he knows that you are sort of family,' explained Brock a bit blushing, 'or he thinks he would not enjoy the long journey on the sea,' he went on with his face burning.

'Well it is high time to look after the others: James and Meowth must be worried about your life; while Ash and Misty... they are worried about their breakfast, I guess.'


End file.
